Alex and JoReimagined
by mng27
Summary: In the early stages of Alex and Jo's relationship (before they are even together), Jo flirts with another intern in the hospital (Sean) while Alex jealously watches.


**_Scene 1:_** _The new interns are frantically working to save wounded pigs in the Skills Lab. Jo and Sean, two first-year interns, are the only ones who have managed to keep their pigs alive so far, and are informally competing to see who resuscitates their pig first._

"I can't get this damn stitch to hold!" Jo frantically yelled, four hours after she entered the skills lab with the other new surgical interns. The hours had flown by, and only two remained. It was a competition; whoever took the best care of their pig after Chief Hunt stabbed them one after another was the victor. The prize, however, was worth fighting for— the chance to scrub in on a surgery of your choice.

And Jo was determined to win.

Just as she tried securing her last stitch, Sean dropped his scalpel on the table, screaming "I think I got it! I saved him!" Chief Hunt walked over to inspect his work. So far, Sean was her only competition. Thanks to his volunteer work in Africa this past summer, his technique was far better than that any of the other interns. He was good— no doubt about that— but maybe not _as_ good as his ever-so-cocky attitude implied. Every opportunity was nothing but a competition to him, and he felt no shame in embarrassing the other interns and taking the prize all for himself.

"You really think that's going to hold? Those stitches, on this pig?" Chief Hunt scoffed.

"It doesn't seem to be rupturing… does it, Chief?"

"It's a pig for Christ's sake **!** Use a sturdier stitch or that thing is dead the second it gets back to the farm!"

Jo felt a surge of motivation as the competition wasn't over yet— Sean had chosen the wrong stitch, and she still had a chance. All she had to do was get this one last stitch to hold… "There! I got it! Chief!"

"Hmmmm…doubled technique, looks good Wilson. When would you like to scrub in?"

Sean slammed down his scalpel, tore off his scrub cap, and marched out of the room. A sly, victorious smile spread across Jo's face…

 ** _Scene 2:_** _After skills lab, Jo walks down the hallway heading towards the supply closet to change her scrubs. Halfway there she sees Alex, one of the older residents at the hospital. They walk together. He and Jo hit it off early in the year and she looks up to him; he always has her back. However, he is slowly falling in love with her and can't help but wonder if she feels the same._

"Alex! You wouldn't believe what just happened! I won!" Jo, still excited about her victory, bragged to Alex about her small triumph. "You should have seen it, Sean stomped out of there like a little baby who's candy was stolen right out of his tiny, pathetic hands!"

"I'm sure," Alex replied, "you were fantastic. You've been nothing but sharp since day one, Wilson. Plus, that hot-headed Mr. Know-It-All intern finally got what he deserved."

Alex is older than Jo— he started at Grey-Sloan Memorial a few years back when Meredith Grey was just beginning. They were in the same class— friends, actually, if you can believe it. But there was something mysterious about him. Alex never gave details about his personal life, and usually replied with quick retorts or sarcastic comments in a conversation he wasn't even part of. Meredith seems to think he's really a sweetie who puts on a show, but that's Medusa for you. None of the other interns are too fond of Alex either, but Jo seems to have a soft spot for him…but can't seem to figure out why.

"Hey, you wanna get drinks later? To help me celebrate!" Jo asked, much to Alex's delight. If only she could see how wonderful she was— her demeanor, her smile, her soft glances every-so-often. He hated himself for being on-call tonight because all he has wanted for weeks now is some alone time with Jo, although he would never admit it. Feelings are bullshit. Eat, sleep, work, sex **,** repeat **.** That was his motto. Jo overheard him once, saying "There are two things you can never have enough of in this life— sex and bacon. Have more sex, eat more bacon. That's the secret to happiness."

"I told Robbins I'd stay tonight and watch a newbie upstairs. Gotta make sure he stays stable, he's been up and down lately. Sorry." Although he felt more sorry for himself than for anyone else.

Jo shrugged, and walked down the hallway towards the supply closet. She had pig blood splattered all over her scrubs from the lab **,** and wanted to change into a fresh set before scrubbing in later. She reached out to open the door, not looking where she was going **,** and ran straight into Sean.

"Oh, hey. Sorry…I didn't see you there" Jo stuttered. For some reason, she suddenly felt guilty for rubbing her earlier victory in his face.

"Hey, that's alright. Nice job down there by the way, you deserved it," Sean replied, mustering every ounce of strength he had to pay her a compliment. If he was going to compliment somebody, it may as well be her. She did beat him, after all.

"Thanks…" Joe suddenly couldn't remember why she hated him so much, because he was oddly attractive. His eyes were mesmerizing…which kept her from coming up with a witty reply. _Maybe he's worth his stuck-up personality after all_ , she thought to herself. "Hey, a couple of us are going out later to celebrate Steph's birthday, and well, my victory, if you wanna come. I'll be at the bar around nine." Did she really just invite _Sean_ for drinks?

"Uh, sure, I'll see you there. I've already logged all my hours this week and I'm caught up on my studies, so I have nothing to lose." Classic Sean, always ahead of the game.

"Cool, see you later then," Jo trailed off as she walked into the supply closet. _Do I have feelings for Sean?_ She thought. _Maybe I should ask Alex what he thinks… he seems to be a good judge of character_ around these halls…

 ** _Scene 3:_** _In the upstairs hallway, Alex is making his rounds when he sees Arizona in the pediatric ward. She calls him over to talk._

"Alex! There you are. I've been trying to find you for the last hour." Arizona stated, slightly annoyed.

"Well, you could have just paged me. There was drama in the skills lab."

"Whatever! Hey, about tonight, I'm going to be here anyways so I can look after baby Casey in 302. You go ahead and take the night off, Karev." Arizona felt like she owed it to him— he'd been putting in more hours than he needed to lately, taking extra special care of the patients.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked, surprised.

"Yeah, you go out, have fun! You're only young and in love once, you know."

 _How does she know I'm in love?_ Alex was searching his memories for anything he could've said to tip Arizona off about his feelings for Jo.

"Oh calm down, I'm just kidding. But really, go have fun. See you later," Arizona giggled at the idea of Alex being in love as she walked away. _He is a sweetie though, I know it,_ she thought.

 ** _Scene 4:_** _Jo is very tipsy from taking too many celebratory shots early in the evening. Alex is in the background as he just arrived a few moments ago, unbeknownst to Jo. Sean walks in half past nine, thirty minutes late._

"Hey Jo, sorry I'm late…a couple of the guys and I were watching the game at my place."

"Ohhhh, Sean, don't worry about it at allllll," she slurred. "We're just getting started here! Who wants another round?!"

Jo leaned over to Sean and seductively whispered, "You're looking mighty handsome tonight." _What do I have to loose?_ She thinks to herself.

Sean, for once in his life, actually blushed at the compliment from Jo. He began to think that maybe she wasn't so bad after all… even if she did humiliate him in front of the Chief today. Maybe he should give her a shot….plus he bet a few of the guys that he could get somebody to go home with him tonight, and this looked like the perfect opportunity.

"Aw thanks, Jo. I'd say you looked good yourself but, you always look good," he replied with a smooth charm. Jo giggled to herself, and looked over at the other interns for their approval.

Meanwhile, Alex listened in on the conversation. He overheard Sean and the guys making some stupid bet earlier—could Jo be part of their game?He's casually sipping a beer at the back table when he realizes what is happening, and watches Sean's every move. "If he hurts her…" Alex mutters to himself.

"Hey Jo," Sean began, "what do you think about heading back to my place before you have too many more of those?" he asks, pointing to her fifth empty shot glass.

More drunk than she's been in her entire life, Jo hardly thinks over Sean's proposition. A drunken "sure" slips out of her mouth before she can even realize the spontaneity of his offer. "Let me grab my bag," she mutters.

Jo gathered her belongings and Sean chugged his beer; he slid his arm around her waist, and the two of them started for the door. _Twenty bucks in my pocket,_ Sean thought, and grinned as he pushed open the door and reached for his keys.

After watching the scene play out, Alex reached his breaking point. He couldn't stand to see Jo go home with Sean. Not only because he's a selfish asshole, but because that's supposed to be _him_ with his arm around Jo.

Alex burst through the door only to see Jo getting into Sean's car and screamed "Jo! Stop! You can't go home with that guy!"

"Alex, what are you doing here? Why not? Wait, why are you even telling me what to do…I can do whatever the hell I want. Sean, let's go," Jo yelled, catching Alex off guard.

Doing his best to suppress his rage, Alex found himself begging her to stay. "Please! You can't…just trust me on this Jo. Come on, I know you."

Jo, confused as to why Alex is being so adamant about her not leaving with Sean, gave it one last thought. "Sean and I are going now, if that's alright with you."

"Jo, wait. There's something you don't know," Alex sighed, realizing he needed to tell her what he heard. "The guys made a bet that Sean could take a lady home tonight, and well…that's you. Sorry."

Jo turned to Sean in disbelief. Normally, she'd expect this from someone as self-righteous as he is, but tonight felt like something different— at least, for her it did. She thought he had _finally_ looked at her her like she looked at him. "Is this true? she asked.

"Ummmm….yeah…but I mean, to be fair, you do look hot," Sean sheepishly responded **.**

Without another word, Jo unbuckled her seatbelt, flung the door open, and slammed it shut with as much anger as she could muster. She marched back into the bar, now too angry to celebrate. "Why do guys have to be such idiots?!" she screamed out for the world to hear.

Alex looked down at his shoes while Sean sped away. If only Jo could see that _he_ is the perfect guy for her…


End file.
